Assassin and the Guillotine
by Cheshire Cat-Chan
Summary: Malik has been working in Jerusalem making maps. Many of his fellow assassin friends think he has become antisocial. So they tell the master and assign him a new partner. There are just two problems. 1) He is shy 2) Hes a weapon 3) Malik is head over heels. What will Malik think of this new assassin and how will he deal with him? Yaoi! Don't like it, don't read it! Malik x Justin
1. Anti-Social

Malik was in the assassin's bureau making maps as usual when Altair walked in.

"You seem quieter than usual...Wheres the insults?" Altair questioned.

Malik glanced up at him and rolled his, eyes going back to his work .

"Did you finish the mission?"

"Yes"

"Good..." He said going back to his work.

"Malik seems so...what's the word? Antisocial?" Altair thought as he let his mind wander.

He soon got himself caught up in a question that he needed to ask.

"Malik?" Altair asked.

"Yes novice?..." Malik said in a annoyed tone.

"When was the last time you had a relationship?" Altair questioned once more.

Malik eyes averted and his facial expressions darkened.

"You shouldn't be asking such questions novice!" Malik harped angrily.

"But-"

"No more questions!" He replied with a stressed tone.

Altair was cut off by a feather in his face. "Fine!" Altair huffed. "I will be leaving for Masyaf now.." Altair said as he started walking away.

"I'll send word to the master" Malik chirped quickly as he wrote down a letter of Altair's mission and tied it to the feet of a messenger bird.

-Later at Masyaf-

As Altair walked up the steps, he over heard the other assassins talk among themselves and what not.

"Master, The mission was a success..." Altair huffed from the long trip back to Masyaf.

"U-um master will be back shortly h-he had to get a item from his study..." The voice of a young boy said.

As Altair looked up there was a blond boy with blue eyes in a strange catholic priest attire. He also had a strange skull necklace hanging from his neck.

"Who are you? might I ask?" Altair asked politely.

"U-um m-my name-" The young boy stuttered out nervously before he was cut off from the voice of the master.

"His name is Justin Law... He is a apprentice of my I have been training him over the years. He is quiet different from all the other assassins... So I took him under my wing to train and protect him." The master said as he walk in carrying books to his desk. "Justin this is Altair.. You know him of course"

"Yes sir, i-its very nice to meet you Altair, I have heard much about you f-from the master" Justin chirped shyly before he bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Justin..." Altair responded. "Master, may I ask how hes different from the rest of the assassins?" He questioned once more.

The master looked at Justin and nodded at him slightly.

"Care to show him Justin?"

"Y-yes master..." Justin stuttered.

Justin took in a deep breath and looked down as he exhaled quickly a flash of bright light came from his arms that blinded them. What Altair saw shocked him. He formed sharp metal blades on his arms from his own body. Altair stumbled back a bit at the image he was just faced with...


	2. Partnership

-Third person Omniscient POV-

" What the hell! " Altair yelled out as he fell to the ground in fear.

" Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Justin choked out as tears started to fill his eyes as he ran to the garden quickly.

" Tsk tsk...Altair you should know better, As you see Justin is very shy but has the potential of an assassin, But he's very touchy of the subject of what he is...That's why I took him under my wing and trained him in secret...away from the others" Al Mualim sighed.

" I'm very sorry Master...I was just surprised, I promise it will never happen again sir." Altair apologized. "But may I ask a question?"

"Yes Altair?"

"May I have some more information about him?" Altair pried once more.

Al Mualim sighed once more at Altair. "Yes you may...Justin is a special being called Demon Weapon...there are paired up with ones that direct them called Meisters...this has been going on since the dawn of time" He explained as Altair nodded in understanding. "But in this case Justin has achieved a level since he was ten that he could be his own meister... I found him at age seven. Now, at age 19, he is my living prodigy but I have yet to see him earn it by socializing with other assassins. That's where you come in." Al Mualim voiced at Altair. "I have heard of complaints from many other assassins including you Altair...that Malik has become very irritable... I thought they could have a partnership, with Justin to keep Malik company and teach him how to be kind once more... Justin will be socializing at the same time. I want you to escort him to Jerusalem." He said as he wrote a letter down quickly and tied it to a messenger bird.

"Yes sir" Altair nodded as he went to the garden to retrieve Justin. What he saw made him feel guilty of himself. Justin was in the back of the garden crying with the women crowding and trying to comfort him. Some of the women immediately turned to Altair and saw the guilty look on his face. Some of them rolled their eyes while the other half shook their heads in shame.

"I've come to get Justin Law..." As Altair announced to the women. Justin looked up with tear-stained cheeks. Altair felt a pit of emptiness in his stomach, he felt so bad for what he had done. Justin got up and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"O-Ok...T-thank you ladies.." He said as he bowed to them. Most of them awed at how polite and sweet he was.

" I am taking you to-"

"Jerusalem...I know...Master had already had this discussion with me..." He replied. Altair stopped at how he averted looking into his eyes. He could tell that he was scared of him because of the incident.

" I'll apologize to him once we are on our way to Jerusalem... but we have to go before it becomes dark." Altair thought to himself. "We should get going." Altair chirped quickly before walking to entrance of Masyaf. "Yes of course" Justin said as he followed Altair. As Altair looked over his shoulder he saw something in his eyes. Determination...


	3. Apologizes

-Justin's POV-

"Altair!" Al Mualim called from the balcony above the training area. Both I and Altair looked up at him. "I forgot to tell you something, but I have written it in a letter for you so you may be more informed of what is going on". As he said that a bird flew down to the both of us, dropping a note in Altair's hand.

" Thank you master...I will be sure to read this when I have the chance." Altair said to Al Mualim. Altair looked at me once more. " Let us get going" Altair directed once more. Averting my eyes from his I nodded in understanding, following him to the edge of Masyaf. Once we had gotten there we both got onto horses and rode most of the way in silence. Until Altair spoke. At that time my mind was in a drift with questions. How will it be there? Are there many people who would crowd the streets? Who was I being partnered up with? Would I get along with them? What job was I being assigned?

"Justin? Justin!" Altair called out for me as I started coming back to reality.

" A-Ah! I am terrible sorry Altair! Please forgive me!" I quickly apologized as my eyes averted to the ground beneath me. Altair sighed in a annoyed tone. I felt my stomach turn in the thought that I had gotten him angered.

"Great first impression Justin...way to blow it" I thought to myself.

" I was checking if you were ok, Then I saw you in a daze so I tried to snap you out of it... I am sorry if I startled you" he apologized.

" T-There is no need for a-apologizes Altair, it is my fault... I should have paid attention, I was just in deep thought" I replied to him.

" What was on your mind that had you such in a daze?" He questioned to me.

"W-Well first, I do not know who my partner will be..."

"Al Mualim did not discuss that with you?"

I shook my head at his question. " He wanted me to find out when I got there" I answered to him.

"Ah I see " He responded. I nodded to him. As we continued to ride Jerusalem, we took a break under the shade of a tree from being in the sun for much time. I decided to take a rest and fell asleep lying against the tree trunk.

-Altair's POV-

As I let Justin sleep for the time we had I decided to look at the letter the Master had given to me to read.

_Dear, Altair_

_I had forgotten to tell you some more information about Justin. As you know he is a weapon. But he is also a defender of evil... Since the dawn of time Weapons and Meisters have worked together to defend this earth from the demons known as Kishins, and there insatiable hunger for souls. Justin has defeated many kishins, some also being Templars in his training so there's no need to worry about him. Kishins are most of the causes of havoc in this world. They cause madness to spread to humans, Meisters, Weapons and any other being around it. They see the souls of any kind of being on this earth. They feed on the souls of any who come near it. Weapons also can eat souls, but they have been domesticated to eat the souls of only Kishins and other evil beings. This is also one of the reasons that I am sending Justin to Jerusalem. There have been reports of people gone missing ending up in the middle of allies and rooftops, slaughtered into morsels and eaten. Justin will go there to see if there is a Kishin hiding itself it the area. Kishins can also look like normal human beings. While some can turn into horrific beasts. There is also beings called Kishin eggs. They are beings that have chosen to go on the path of a Kishin but not have fully obtained the form yet. They must also be eliminated too. Altair... please take good care of Justin while he is out in Jerusalem...we don't need him getting into trouble. Thank you_

_ Sincerely, Al Mualim_

" Kishins?! Is this true? a being that can see and eat souls of other beings?! And what does he mean about 'other evil beings'?! Does this mean there are other creatures out there?" I thought to myself. I looked over to Justin who was sound asleep. I never knew that his young man... his race closer to ours than we think. I closed the letter and put it back into my cloak. Just as I did that, Justin slowly started waking up.

" Justin...Justin wake up." I said to him as his eyes fluttered open.

" I-I am sorry A-Altair I just got t-tired" He apologized to me. I smiled at his innocence.

" It is alright Justin.. you have deserved it...also I wanted to apologize for what happened at Masyaf" I apologized to him. He looked at me in the eyes and blushed lightly. " Wait...he looked at me in the eyes..." I cogitated in my mind.

" I-Its no problem A-Altair I am serious...T-There is n-no need to a-apologize..." He said with a small smile.

" That smile... if he did that to anyone they would fawn over him...maybe even Malik" I thought once more to myself.

"No Justin it is my fault... I feel guilty for making you feel that way... please forgive me..."

" I-Its ok A-Altair... you are f-forgiven" He stuttered out. I smiled. This young man is going to be great in Jerusalem...


	4. Jerusalem

-Justin's POV-

"H-How long till we reach J-Jerusalem Altair?" I asked quite tiredly. I shifted on the saddle of the horse a bit due to the fact I cannot keep still.

"Soon, I promise when we get there we get there we may go eat and you may rest up for the mission Al Mualim has assigned you..." He replied to me. I nodded in agreement. After he apologized, I am not that cautious around him anymore.

"I guess I trust him now " I thought to myself silently. The rest of the way he told me a few tips that would help me get through Jerusalem with ease such as Blending (which comes naturally to me), Avoiding guards (due to the fact I would expose myself easily due to my stand out appearance), Running of the rooftops for faster travel and to break the line sight. I took all of his advice and reminded myself to use this in a time of need. Soon without realizing we had come to the kingdom of Jerusalem.

" Its b-beautiful from up here! " I exclaimed, taking in the view.

" Indeed it is " He replied as we dismounted from our horses.

" Ok, I have done this many times but we must-"

" Blend to get p-past the g-guards, yes I know... Its r-really easy" I cut him off with a small smile of pride.

"Heh... you catch on quick young one..." He praised me as we blended with a group of scholars. They guards looked at me weirdly, due to the way I dressed but I kept my eyes forward, trying not to cause any suspicion. When we past them, we disconnected from the scholars at a safe distance.

"Good, we are close to the bureau " He said as he started walking towards the said place. Following him silently, I looked around in awe.

" I have never b-been out of M-Masyaf..." I told him with eyes wide still taking in the city. " Didn't the master ever let you out of Masyaf?"

" N-No" I responded to him. " When I was younger he t-told me to keep away from the g-gates. He said the w-world outside of Masyaf was to m-much for me to bear and that it would crush my I-innocence..." I explained to him looking at the ground.

" But n-now that he has a-allowed me to do this important m-mission, I am taking every chance I get to t-take it in " I said raising my head with a smile. I looked at Altair and laughed softly. He looked at me and smiled also. As we reached the Bureau, he started climbing a ladder to the roof, " W-Wait! W-Where are you g-going? " I called to him frantically.

" To the bureau... it's on the roof, did you not know that? " He laughed.

" N-No I did not..." I said as my sweat dropped. He laughed at me once more as he saw how I reacted. I climbed up onto the roof with him and saw the entrance. He dropped down into the opening as did I struggling and scared to let go even though I was a couple of feet from the ground. Once he helped me down we entered the main room. As I entered I saw a man with a dark blue jacket on and a assassin cloak like Altair's underneath it. He had dark black hair and black colored eyes. But the feature that stood out was his missing arm. Once again I averted my eyes to the floor hoping not to cause to much attention. But that never happens.

" So you must be my new partner...hn.. " He snarled. I looked down and nodded my head slightly. At his words do cruel, I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

" Malik! Has not Al Mualim taught you better? Besides I should know master has harped to you of how shy he is... "

" Yes he has but a assassin should never be scared like a frighted little coward!" Malik had countered Altair. I looked up in a bit of shock as tears started filling my eyes once again. Altair looked at me knowing I was about to break apart in any moment. Malik looked at me a in a sorrowful way as I ran out the door crying and climbing up back to the roof.

-Third Person Omniscient POV-

As Justin ran out in tears, Altair looked back at Malik, angered.

" Look what you have done now! You made him cry! He's Self-Consious and scared very easily!" Altair yelled at him.

" I am sorry Altair! I did not know he would take it that literally!" He apologized.

" You never know when to stop your 'joking' Malik! And that's the problem!" Altair countered. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. " Your lucky I accidentally did the same thing earlier...so I am as much to blame also..." Altair admitted.

" I should got apologize to him..." Malik said in a hush tone as he started walking towards the entrance before being stopped by Altair.

" No...let him calm down first... He need time to get his emotions out... Malik I expect better from you when you are watching over him..." He said to the guilty feeling Malik. The guilty assassin nodded his head even though he knew he had to be a bit hard on the young one to push him forward to do his best. " Please do not frighten him like that again... I know he may not seem much on the outside but he is full of suprises..." Altair explained to him.

" But I have one question.."

" And that is?" Altair asked still a bit angry.

" Is it true? What Al Mualim said about the young one? What he is? " Malik questioned him. Altair nodded confirming his questions.

" Why would the master lie about that? Besides I have seen it with my own eyes.. It shocked me so much that I could not believe it. I started yelling and backing away from him so much that it made him cry like what had happened now... so please do not scream or yell at him when he shows you." Altair advised him. Malik nodded in assurance.

" I shall go get him, I think he has calmed down now."

"I will go with you." Malik added as he followed Altair to the roof. What they both saw made them smile slightly. A sleeping Justin with a small smile on his face, with a view point to the whole city at it's glowing lights.

" This child...He is something special..." Malik said to himself softly.


End file.
